


"Coffee"

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Face Slapping, M/M, Married Shance, Office Sex, Spitroasting, Threesomes, alfor is shiros boss, cockslut lance, face fucking, lance takes shiros lunch to the office and gets a little sidetracked in his boss's office, open shance, right lads, this is a good one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Lance set the lunch bag down on the side as Alfor closed the blinds, and Lance didn’t fail to notice how Alfor had neglected to both bring him a coffee and lock the door. Lance watched as Alfor walked over to him, slowly, and Lance didn’t move away as he got closer, until they were almost nose to nose. Alfor gently gripped Lance’s chin, tilting his head up, breath warm on his lips.“Whatever are you doing?” Lance teased, not making to move.“You came for a kiss, did you not?” Alfor asked, pulling back a little and smirking as Lance instinctively chased after him.“From my husband,” Lance murmured, though they both knew he wasn’t fooling anyone.“Mr. Shirogane, we both know very well why you like to hand deliver your husbands lunch so much, and we both know very well why your husband is so ‘forgetful’, too.”





	"Coffee"

Lance was having a lazy morning this morning. His husband had left when it was still dark out with a kiss to his forehead and an “I love you” whispered in the dark, Lance fumbling out to grab at his wrist, pulling him back down and pouting up at him without opening his eyes in a silent request for a proper kiss. Shiro and huffed a small laugh and pressed their lips together, and then he was gone. Lance had promptly fallen back asleep for another good few hours. 

When he woke up again the light was streaming through the curtains, casting a warm glow over the room and he felt well rested, sitting up and stretching, yawning. He got up out of bed, slipping on his robe and padding into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, stopping as he noticed Shiro’s lunch bag on the counter top. He looked at it, opening it up to double check what it was and then pulling out his phone to text his husband and tell him that it was at home. 

He got a reply only a moment later, with a lot of sad faces and kisses, and so Lance fired one back, saying that he’d bring it over in an hour or so when he’d woken up a bit with some sparkling hearts, and Shiro reciprocated them. Lance smiled at his phone, getting something to eat and then hopping in the shower, taking his time and having a nice thorough clean, before padding around the house naked, letting himself air dry. He then dressed himself, going out to grab Shiro’s lunch and getting into his car, heading over to the office and parking up outside, flashing a smile to the lady on reception, who knew him well by now, and let him up. 

Lance passed through the offices with smiles to those he both did and didn’t know, biting his lip as he saw Shiro’s boss over by the coffee machine. Glancing at the clock, it wasn’t even twelve yet… Shiro could wait a little longer. He went over and tapped him on the shoulder, Alfor’s eyes widening for a moment and then a smile spreading over his face. 

“Mr. Shirogane,” he said warmly. “How lovely to see you. Did Shiro forget his lunch again?”

“He’s so forgetful,” Lance said with a light laugh, and Alfor laughed with him. “I didn’t have anything on today, though, so I thought I’d drop by for a kiss and hand deliver it to him.”

“Oh, of course,” Alfor nodded with a knowing smile. “Can I tempt you into my office first for a coffee? I haven’t seen you in a little while now, it would be nice to catch up.”

Lance hummed playfully, tilting his head in thought. “Well, I suppose he won’t be needing it just yet, will he?”

“Just what I was thinking,” Alfor nodded, leading Lance back to his office and holding the door open for him. 

Lance set the lunch bag down on the side as Alfor closed the blinds, and Lance didn’t fail to notice how Alfor had neglected to both bring him a coffee and lock the door. Lance watched as Alfor walked over to him, slowly, and Lance didn’t move away as he got closer, until they were almost nose to nose. Alfor gently gripped Lance’s chin, tilting his head up, breath warm on his lips. 

“Whatever are you doing?” Lance teased, not making to move. 

“You came for a kiss, did you not?” Alfor asked, pulling back a little and smirking as Lance instinctively chased after him. 

“From my husband,” Lance murmured, though they both knew he wasn’t fooling anyone. 

“Mr. Shirogane, we both know very well why you like to hand deliver your husbands lunch so much, and we both know very well why your husband is so ‘forgetful’, too.”

Lance opened his mouth and closed it again, unable to come up with anything to combat that with how close Alfor was to him, his head already clouding over with lust. Alfor took that as his opportunity to catch Lance’s lips with his own, pushing Lance back against his desk and Lance breathed a soft moan into his mouth, looping one of his arms around his neck as he kissed him back. 

Lance’s legs easily fell open as they kissed, Alfor settling between them, pulling Lance’s body against his own as Lance wrapped his legs around his waist. Alfor sucked Lance’s bottom lip into his mouth and Lance gasped, rolling his hips a little, cock already perking up in interest, starting to fill out in his pants. 

“My husband will be wondering where I’ve got to...” Lance moaned as Alfor broke away from his lips, pressing wet open mouthed kisses down the column of his throat. 

“I doubt he will; I’m sure he knows that if you’re not with him, you’re whoring yourself out somewhere,” he hummed, sucking in the curve of his neck. “He knows what a little slut he has for a husband, Lance, he knows if he leaves you alone you can’t keep your mouth or legs closed for more than five minutes.”

Lance whimpered at that, threading his fingers into Alfor’s hair and tugging a little, tightening his grip on his with his legs, trying to pull him closer. Alfor spent a few minutes working marks into Lance’s throat, biting and sucking until Lance was a whimpering pent up mess, cock hard in his pants as he tried to rut against him, already desperate for more. 

“Are you prepared?” Alfor murmured as he kissed up his neck, nibbling on the lobe of his ear, and Lance shuddered, quickly nodding. 

“Uh huh.”

“And why’s that, hm? You knew you were going to be coming to the office so you worked yourself open for me in preparation?”

Lance whined softly and nodded. “Y-yeah, I did. In the shower.”

“Mm, you’re a good boy, Lance. Does Shiro know what a good boy you are?”

“I think so,” Lance moaned as Alfor nipped at the skin under his ear, hands moving to unbutton Lance’s shirt, teasingly slowly. 

“Mmhm, I should think he does,” Alfor agreed, lightly tracing his fingers over Lance’s skin as his shirt fell open, and then settled at his waistband. “D’you think he’ll come looking for you?”

“Maybe,” Lance murmured, eyes trained on Alfor’s fingers, waiting for him to do something, and after a long few moments, he did; unbuttoning and unzipping Lance’s pants, fingers deftly avoiding his cock as he pulled them down, Lance lifting his hips so that he could slide both them and his underwear off. 

That left Lance fully naked in Alfor’s office, the blinds pulled but the door unlocked, and Alfor hadn’t even taken off his tie, yet. Lance shuddered a little, cool air hardening his nipples, but mostly just from the arousal of it all, only taking one look, not even a touch from Alfor, before Lance was laying back over his desk, not paying mind to the papers beneath him, just that he needed to be a good boy and lay down and spread his legs for him. Alfor hummed in approval, pushing Lance’s thighs apart and holding them open, raking his eyes over his body.

“You put this in just for me?” he asked with a teasing smile, gently tugging at the jewel on the end of the plug that Lance had put in earlier, and he swallowed nodding. “I’m touched,” he replied, carefully pulling it out and setting it down on the desk next to him, dipping the very tip of his thumb into Lance’s hole and Lance whined. 

“Please,” Lance murmured and their eyes met, then Alfor was undoing his belt and pulling his cock out, running a hand over it a couple of times. 

Lance fumbled with the drawer to get the little bottle of lube that was stashed there out, handing it to him and watching as Alfor slicked his cock, before rubbing the head of it over Lance’s entrance a few times, Lance biting his lip and swallowing a small noise at the contact. Lance gasped as he finally pushed in, letting out a breathy moan and Alfor gripped his thighs, groaning softly as he sunk into Lance’s tight heat, not stopping until his cock was fully seated inside of him. 

Alfor reached up to undo his tie after a few moments, sliding it off and balling it up, leaning over Lance and stuffing it into his mouth, and Lance whimpered around it. It made it a little harder to breathe, but Lance knew that once they got going he would need it; if the slaps of their skin wouldn’t be give away enough, Lance was never exactly quiet in bed (a feat that Shiro just _loved_ to exploit at the best of times, but fucking your husbands boss in the office during a work day wasn’t something that Lance wanted to flaunt around, no matter how much of an exhibitionist he was).

“You always feel so good,” Alfor murmured as he slowly began to drag his cock out of him, Lance whining around the tie, rolling his hips a little in an attempt to get Alfor to pick the pace up; he always liked to start out slow, tease Lance until he was begging for it before finally giving him what he so desperately wanted. 

Lance whimpered as Alfor started to thrust shallowly into him, desperately seeking some sort of relief; he’d edged himself in the shower this morning when he opened himself up, knowing that he was going to get filled up with his cock nicely, and his fingers just weren’t good enough in comparison. His cock lay against his abdomen, twitching as Alfor’s moved inside of him, desperate for some stimulation, but Lance knew that he wouldn’t get it – not for a while, at least. He tilted his head back against the desk, whining around the tie as Alfor slowly picked up the pace, fucking into him steadily, not paying mind to Lance’s pleasure, not making an effort to touch his cock or aim for his prostate, just rocking into him as though Lance was just there for his convenience; the office slut, perhaps, simply here to service him and be nice and warm and tight around his cock – something nice and snug to fuck into. 

Alfor was never very vocal when they did this, and it frustrated Lance to no end. Embarrassed him too, that he was always writhing on the desk or the couch and moaning and whimpering like a little bitch, while all Alfor could do was breathe heavily and maybe give a soft grunt or two. Lance wanted to know that he was making Alfor feel good, he wanted to make him lose it like he made Shiro lose it, wanted to hear him moan and whimper because of him, because Lance felt _that good_ wrapped around him. He decided then and there that he was going to have Shiro invite him over for dinner again, and once they’d eaten he was going to ride Alfor until he- well, until he _something_. 

Right now, Alfor’s brows were pinched together, lips parted as he huffed little breaths, looking incredibly focused as pleasure washed over him and he rocked into Lance, the sound of their skin slapping not yet loud enough to be heard from outside of the office unless you were listening incredibly closely, though Lance knew it was only a matter of time. Lance clenched around him a few times, Alfor grunting softly, hips stuttering a little, and Lance huffed out a triumphant noise, muffled by the tie in his mouth, and he did it again, clenching around him a few more times, watching smugly as Alfor gripped his thighs tighter and pulled Lance against him, fucking into him harder, breathing coming heavier until he was panting. 

Lance squirmed under him, arching his back a little as he rolled his hips, trying to guide Alfor’s cock to his prostate, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t make it work, couldn’t get the relief that he needed, and he whimpered needily, hands clutching at whatever was within reach on the desk. 

Lance jolted as the door opened, forgetting for a moment that they were expecting someone, and his heart rate spiking at the thought that someone might have just come in to ask their boss a question, finding him still fully dressed but with his cock out, and an entirely naked whore spread out on the desk, writhing and whimpering as Alfor drove his cock into him again and again and again. 

“I hope you’re treating my husband well,” came Shiro’s soothing voice from the door and Lance breathed a sigh of relief as he heard it click closed behind him. 

“I’m treating him exactly as he likes to be treated,” Alfor said, not slowing down even for a moment, or turning to look at him as Shiro walked towards them, reaching out to gently cup Lance’s face. “Like a good for nothing slut.”

Lance whimpered, hole fluttering around his cock and Shiro pulled the tie out from where it was gagging him leaning down to press their lips together. Lance moaned needily into his husbands mouth, Shiro taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, sliding it against Lance’s and swallowing all of his noises as Alfor quickly fucked into him. 

“Let me give you something else to keep you quiet, hm?” Shiro murmured as he pulled away, Lance whining and nodding quickly, eyes flicking to where Shiro was unbuttoning his belt, pulling his already half hard cock out and running his hand over it, bringing himself to full hardness. 

Lance wet his lip as he looked at Shiro’s cock, opening his mouth in preparation and looking up at his husband with wide eyes. Shiro cupped his cheek, guiding his cock to Lance’s mouth and Lance groaned softly as he pushed in. 

“You’re too soft with him,” Alfor murmured as he watched the exchange, Lance’s eyes fluttering closed now that his mouth was full. 

“Mm, it’s ‘cause I happen to love him,” Shiro said, stroking Lance’s cheek. 

Alfor scoffed. “He likes to be slapped around.”

Shiro huffed a laugh. “You think you know my husband better than me?” he asked good naturedly and Alfor hummed. 

“All I’m saying is he might like his cheek being stroked, but he’d probably like it being slapped just as much.”

Shiro hummed, stroking Lance’s cheek for a few more moments as he gently slid his cock into his mouth, before slapping his hand across it, Lance gasping and whimpering softly. Lance watched as Shiro looked over to Alfor, their eyes meeting, and Alfor was looking smugly back at him. 

“You should’ve felt how _tight_ he got when you did that,” Alfor said through clenched teeth, and Shiro did it again, stroking Lance’s cheek for a few moments and then slapping across it. “Fuck,” Alfor grit out. 

Lance whined, bobbing his head the best he could to meet Shiro’s thrusts as he let Alfor use him, rolling his hips a little, humping the air, desperate for some sort of friction. Lance panted around Shiro’s cock, unable to do much other than lie there and take it as they both rammed their cocks into him, Shiro having fucked Lance’s gag reflex out of him a long time ago, so his cock slid easily down his throat as he gripped his hair, pushing right the way in until Lance’s nose hit against his pelvis each time. 

He could tell when Alfor was getting close from the way he’d readjust his grip on his thighs, pulling Lance tight against him as he fucked his cock into him hard and fast, panting, little groans spilling from his lips, brows pinched and sweat on his forehead, before thrusting deeply once, twice, and three times as he came inside of his ass, filling him up with his cum. Lance moaned as he came, clenching around his cock, milking him of his cum, making sure he got each and every last drop of it, eyes filled with tears as Shiro assaulted his throat with his own cock, grunting softly as he fucked into him, balls slapping against his chin with each thrust. 

Alfor pulled out of him after that, Lance clenching tightly to try and keep his cum from spilling out as Alfor picked up the plug and slipped it back into his ass, securing his cum nice and snugly inside so that not a drop would escape, and then tucked his cock back into his pants, watching as Shiro rammed his cock into Lance’s throat, getting closer and closer with each thrust, before finally emptying down Lance’s throat, holding him tight against his pelvis as he came, grip tight in his hair and cum salty on his tongue, holding Lance down until he was sure that he’d swallowed each and every drop before finally pulling him off, Lance suckling at his tip, reluctant to let his cock fall from his mouth. 

Lance let his head fall back against the desk, laying there panting for a few moments as Shiro too tucked his cock back into his pants and Lance gave a soft whimper, own cock still hard and resting against his abdomen, a little puddle of pre having gathered by his navel. 

“Come on, baby, sit up,” Shiro murmured, helping Lance sit up a little, and Lance did, clinging to him and leaning against his side as Shiro pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“You did so good,” Alfor said softly, moving back closer to them again and wrapping his hand loosely around Lance’s cock, Lance whimpering at the contact. “You were a good little slut, Lance.”

Lance moaned, hips bucking as he turned to tuck his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck, Shiro wrapping an arm around him and holding him close as Alfor began to slowly jerk him off. He rolled his hips, pushing his cock into Alfor’s hand as he kept up an excruciatingly slow pace for what felt like a good few minutes before finally speeding up, bringing his other hand to gently roll Lance’s balls between his fingers, squeezing his hand around his cock and thumbing through his leaking slit, smirking as Lance shuddered, gasping out a moan. It only took him a few minutes after that, Alfor steadily working him to completion and Shiro murmuring soft praises into his ear and holding him close, and that was all it took for Lance to spill over Alfor’s hand, making a mess of them both, body jerking a little as he rode it out. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, before Alfor reached to get some tissues to clean Lance up with, and then Shiro helped him redress. Lance clung to him, and Shiro held him close, kissing his head and making soft soothing sounds. 

Alfor looked at them both with pursed lips and then glanced to the clock. “Take your lunch break at home, Shirogane, and give him some aftercare, I want you back here in a maximum of three hours, understand?”

Shiro nodded. “Thank you,” he said, wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist and picking his lunch up from where it was still sitting on the side and Lance turned his head, reaching out to pull Alfor in for a quick kiss, before the both of them left. 

Shiro lead Lance out of the building and then drove them both home, undressing them and getting into bed, wrapping Lance up in his arms. 

“Are you feeling okay?” he asked softly, tracing small patterns on Lance’s back with his fingertips and Lance nodded. 

“Uh huh,” he said. “Great.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked with a smile, pressing his lips to the crown of Lance’s head. 

“Mmmhm,” he persisted. “I wanna invite him over again,” he said softly. “I wanna have him somewhere not at work and I wanna make him moan, I want him to be loud ‘cause I feel so good.”

Shiro made a soft noise. “We can do that, baby,” he promised. “You’re gonna make him feel so good, I know he’s gonna be loud for you.”

Lance hummed happily, nuzzling him. “I wish you could have the whole day off,” he said with a small pout. 

“Me too, baby,” Shiro said. “But I’ll only be a few more hours there, okay? And then I’ll be coming right home to you, and we can cuddle all night, if you want.”

“I want,” Lance said quickly, nodding, and then bit his lip, looking up at him. “Are you gonna clean me up…?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes a little. 

Shiro hummed, tilting his head. “I don’t know, am I?”

“Please,” Lance pouted, and Shiro breathed a soft laugh. 

“Get on your knees for me then, darling,” he said and Lance was quick to do as he was told, getting onto his knees and resting his head on the mattress, waving his ass a little at Shiro enticingly. 

Shiro tugged on the plug teasingly and Lance whined, clutching at the sheets in anticipation. Shiro carefully eased it out of him and Lance’s hole fluttered at the loss, and it was only a few moments before he could feel Alfor’s cum start to dribble down his inner thigh. He gasped as he felt Shiro’s tongue lick a stripe up to his hole, successfully catching all that had dripped out and Lance bit his lip, waiting in anticipation as Shiro flicked his tongue out a few times over his hole, his breath hot against him. 

“Please...” Lance whined and Shiro hummed, dipping his tongue into him. 

He started slowly, moaning at the taste of Alfor’s cum on his tongue, slowly fucking his tongue into him and scooping the cum out and into his mouth, a hand on each of Lance’s ass cheeks, squeezing a little as he licked into him, eating the cum out of him. Lance whined, bringing a hand around to touch his cock, knowing that Shiro was unable to say no to him and discipline him the way Alfor was, and he wrapped it around himself, starting to slowly jerk himself off, not taking much to bring himself to full hardness with the way that Shiro was moaning, licking into him and tasting his insides. 

It wasn’t long before he was leaking a steady stream of pre onto the bedsheets below them, Shiro moaning as he ate him out, pressing two fingers in beside his tongue to scoop out what he couldn’t reach, nibbling at his rim and bringing a hand to gently squeeze at Lance’s balls. Lance whimpered, speeding up the hand on his cock and knowing that he really wasn’t going to last long like this. 

It was only a matter of minutes before Lance could feel his orgasm building, hips rocking a little and quickly fisting over his cock, hole already fluttering around Shiro’s tongue and fingers. 

“S-Shiro-” Lance whined. “Shiro, gonna cum-” he whimpered and Shiro moaned in encouragement against him, curling his fingers inside of him and pressing them into his prostate and rubbing them firmly over the spot, Lance gasping and shuddering, jolting forward a little, before quickly pushing backwards against his fingers, rocking his hips as he came, spilling onto the bed beneath them and clenching around Shiro’s fingers, whimpering as he worked him through it, rubbing over his prostate through his orgasm. 

He kept working him until Lance pulled away and Shiro pulled his fingers from him, moving away from the mess that Lance had made on the bed and pulling him into his arms. “I’ve got you, darling,” he said softly, kissing his head, and Lance gave a soft whimper, nuzzling him. 

“You should tell him, you know,” he murmured. 

“Tell him?”

“That you like to eat his cum out of me afterwards.”

Shiro scoffed. “As if. He’s my boss that I let fuck my husband, I’m not going to inflate his ego any more by telling him I then go home and eat his cum out of your ass.”

Lance gave a soft giggle, pressing a kiss to his neck. “I suppose you’re right.”

“We’ll just keep this one between us, hm? What’s a little secret between husbands, anyway?”

Lance hummed, nodding. “He doesn’t need to know _everything_. I mean it though, I want him over here, I’m gonna make him lose his goddamn mind.”

“I don’t doubt you will, beautiful,” Shiro nodded. “Do you wanna clean up in the bath?”

Lance hummed. “Yeah… I don’t really wanna move for like a week, though.”

Shiro laughed softly. “Wait here for a moment, okay?” he said, putting Lance down and disappearing into the bathroom. 

He was only gone a moment before Lance heard the water running, and he gave a soft contented sigh, curling up around Shiro’s pillow and nuzzling into it, waiting for him to come back. He came back a few moments later, scooping Lance up into his arms and kissing his forehead, carrying him into the bathroom and slowly letting him down into the water that was filling up around him, already filled with bubbles and other things that he knew Lance loved. 

“Are you not getting in, too?” Lance asked with a soft pout. 

“I will, angel, I’m just gonna change the bed for you, okay?” he said and Lance nodded, sinking down in the water a little and letting his eyes close, giving a contented sigh. 

He relaxed in the water while Shiro busied himself in the bedroom, turning the water off when it got high enough and Shiro came back a few moments later, slipping into the bath behind him and letting Lance snuggle against his chest. They stayed in it for a little while until Lance got impatient and squirmy in Shiro’s lap, and so he helped him out of the bath, wrapping him up in a towel and carrying him back into the bedroom and setting him down on the bed. He dried himself off and then got in with him, Lance snuggling against his chest and giving a soft sigh. 

“How long until you have to go back…?”

“I’ve still got about two hours, honey,” Shiro murmured, kissing his head. 

Lance hummed and nodded. “Okay, is there time for a nap?”

“There is,” Shiro nodded, gently stroking his fingers through Lance’s hair. “I’ll make you some lunch before I go, okay?”

Lance nodded, nuzzling him and pressing a kiss to his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> ;)))))) i will write the prequel to this fic at some point which involves having boss alfor over for dinner and "permission to fuck ur boss, babe?" so uh if u want that (i have s o many ideas for this au) ;)))) maybe i'll have time to get around to it one day kjfdkfjkjkf
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated !!!!
> 
> this was a request fic! if you'd like me to write something for you the info is on[my twitter!](https://twitter.com/thatsforme2know)


End file.
